


Unused scene for Damage Control

by LadyEquinox



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEquinox/pseuds/LadyEquinox
Summary: I was using iCloud for the first time and it restored this deleted note on my iPhone.Unused scene for Damage Control, which my co author Meikahidenori encouraged me to publish. Looking back I’m very glad this wasn’t added to our original story, as it would severely altered the story’s outcome and made the ending progressively darker.As much as I love Virgil, I do love roughing him up every now and then.





	Unused scene for Damage Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meikahidenori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Damage control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756377) by [LadyEquinox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEquinox/pseuds/LadyEquinox), [meikahidenori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori). 



It was their first mission since Gordon and John had come home from the cruise. This time they were evacuating workers from a raging fire onboard an oil tanker. They were making one last sweep as always just to be sure.

"Gordon? I..." Virgil started.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it. Let's just focus on the mission, shall we?" Gordon grunted, as he walked in the opposite direction. They continued the rest of the sweep in uncomfortable radio silence.

"Guys, I'm getting unstable readings from Quadrant 3C. Hurry up and clear outta there." John's voice chimed in through their comms.

Quadrant 3C? Why was that setting off alarm bells in his head? Damn it, that's the direction Gordon was headed towards! Virgil all but ran towards him, praying he'd get them both out, before the whole boiler exploded.

All the running he'd been doing recently on the island finally paid off and he got there in record time. "Gordon!" He yelled. Gordon turned away from him, choosing instead to ignore him.

That was when he felt the floor rumbling beneath them. He gave everything in that last sprint, reaching Gordon just as the boiler gave, curling up around him, while using his own body as a human shield from the imminent explosion.

The explosion was deafening as the flames licked at his back. Virgil couldn't take it anymore as he let out an intense cry of pain, all the while holding on more tightly to Gordon, praying to whoever would listen that no harm would come to him. When the last of flames died, he could feel the burning remains of his uniform that had melted into the burns on his back, the singeing smell that burnt the back of his hair lingering in his throat, the pieces of shrapnels buried deep in his back.

"Virgil! You stupid son of a..." Gordon cried, beating his fists onto his chest. "What the hell you do that for? Look at you!"

Virgil couldn't answer immediately, the burning sensation was intense, as his body shaked with pain "You... ok?" He grunted.

"Am I ok? You're the one with God knows how many degree burns on your back?! And you're asking if I'm ok? You fucking fool!" Gordon cried, tears streaming down as he buried his face into Virgil's chest. "Why? Why Virgil?"

"Uhhhhhh... what I should done right from the start..." he smiled as tears of pain fell. "Protect you with all that I have... ahhhhhh!"

He wanted to reassure Gordon that he was ok, but words failed him. His body convulsed involuntarily in pain, as his back continued burning. But he didn't care as long as Gordon was ok. He gritted his teeth, as his eyes rolled back, and he succumbed to the painful darkness.

•••

Gordon sat in the chair, beside Virgil's still form in the infirmary. He was laid front down on his chest, his entire back and upper arms wrapped heavily in multiple layers of bandages.

The heart monitor the only thing breaking the silence. It had been two weeks since the explosion, in which Brians had suggested to the family that it would be kinder to keep Virgil under a drug induced coma to allow his burns time to heal. Even with the morphine that he was already maxed out on, he would still be intense pain if he woke.

Today was the day Brain's would bring Virgil out of his coma, his infection fever finally brought under control. Gordon was determined to be there when Virgil woke. Even though Brains had said it would be a good half a day before the drugs cleared through his system.

John walked in quietly, his own heart broke at the scene before him. He couldn't get the sounds of Virgil's pain filed screams out of his head. He heard it constantly and it haunted his dreams every night. John placed a gentle hand on Gordon's shoulder, "You should go wash up. I'd take over till you return."

Gordon shook his head stubbornly. His hand still firmly holding onto Virgil's, like he was holding on for dear life. John pulled another chair beside him, "Mind if I stay then?" No answer.

•••

Gordon didn’t noticed that he had fallen asleep, John was gone but the spare blanket draped around his shoulders indicated his brother’s earlier presence wasn’t imaginary. He sat up straight with alarm when he thought he felt Virgil squeezing his hand, "Virge?"

Virgil face was scrunched up in obvious pain, as Gordon made a move to administer some much needed pain relief, Virgil's hand reached out to stop him. "Don't..." he lied stubbornly "I'm ok..." as he gave Gordon a weak smile.

Sensing that Virgil was desperate to talk, Gordon sat back on his chair. "Why Virge?"

"I... told you. Just doing what I should have done from the beginning."

Tears fell from Gordon's face. "Hey Squid, don't. Whatever you're feeling, it's guilt at me getting hurt for saving your life... not... not love."

He gave Gordon's hand another light squeeze. "What you have with John? That's the real deal right there. I've seen the way you look at him... I should know, cos you used to look at me the same way." Tears of his own fell.

"Don't... don't be afraid to love him. I wish the both of you happiness."

Still, Gordon didn't say anything. "But... you tell John, he better not let you go. The moment he does, I'd be right there... and this time, I'm not letting you go without a hell of a fight..." Fuck it hurt to talk, but Gordon had to know he no longer had any illusions of them getting back together, not after how he'd seen the two of them behaving around each other, like they were the light and center of each other's universe.

As the heart monitor picked up on Virgil's distress, Gordon finally unfroze and got up to administer a much needed dose of morphine into Virgil's IV.

He started to relax as the medication kicked in, and he could feel himself slipping back to its dark comfort. He smiled at Gordon, "Don't be afraid to love John, Little Squidlet. Everything's going to be ok, I... I promise..." Hoping to God that Gordon had listened as he fell back into the darkness.

END


End file.
